Haruhi the Fullmetal
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story. Yea, I decided to rewrite the whole thing... Anyway; Read about Haruhi the fullmetal alchemist, as she deals with the host club, and finding the philosophers stone.
1. Chapter 1

I looked over to my younger brother; Ed. His hair was messy, and the all too familiar cowlick was ever present on his head. He looked slightly afraid, but I smiled broadly at him, erasing some of his fear.

"You ready Ed?" I asked, giving another smile, Ed seemed unsure for a moment, as he didn't answer, but eventually nodded his head ever so slowly.

"Are you sure this is ok? We're breaking Alchemy's biggest sin." Ed brushed a small golden bang from his equally golden eyes. Giving a frown, I turned my attention back to the supplies, counting them off in my head. "Haru?" I glanced briefly at him, before answering;

"Human transmutation is forbidden because people were to scared to do it, but we're not, we'll bring mom back, and everything will be how it was, ok Ed?" I walked over to my younger brother, and tackled him in a hug, he seemed to fidget under it, but soon relaxed, and hugged me back.

"Alright, I trust you Haru."

That's me; my name is Haruhi Elric, or Haru for short. I have chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, really different from my brothers gold eyes and blond hair, so I can easily see how people don't believe us when we say we're siblings. Im a year older than Ed, and I have long hair tied back into a small ponytail. Ed's hair is scraggily, as if he just got out of bed, and didn't bother to brush. Also, I take more from mom's side with the genes, and Ed with our bastard of a father.

"Of course you can trust me, when have I led you wrong?" Ed opened his moth to speak, but I put a finger to his lips. "Wait, don't answer that, but this time you can trust me with your life" A smile appeared on my face once more. _If only I had known what my words would mean back then._

"Done" I bit down on my pencils tip as I looked over to the table full of supplies once more.

"Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; iron, 5 grams; silicon, 3 grams…"

I added each of the measurements into the small box in the middle of the transmutation circle, I nodded to Ed, who left for a second, before returning with a knife.  
"Now, we just need some soul data." I muttered, I used the knife to cut my finger lightly, pooling the dripping blood into the box, before handing the knife to Ed, who did the same thing, except he flinched when the knife made contact with his skin.

"Here we go, Ed." I watched as he dripped the last of his blood into the box, before joining me at the end of the transmutation circle. We clapped our hands and slammed them down.

I watched in awe as the materials seemed to climb up, and the blue cackle of transmutation energy filled the air. Giving a smile, I turned to Ed, who smiled back. Until, the blue lightning turned into a sinister purple.

"Sister, what's going on?" Ed glanced around nervously, and so did I, I gasped when I saw what it was.

"Its a rebound!" I looked all around, but I heard the frighten cries of my brother, and my head whipped over towards him.

"Sister! Haru! Please!" I gasped, I watched as Ed started to deconstruction before my eyes, I tried to reach for him, but I fell, looking back at my legs, I noticed how little black hands had grabbed hold of it, breaking down my matter.

"Ed!" I called one last time, before I noticed I was somewhere else. Looking around, I saw nobody, not even a trace of a human,the whole place was white as snow. But that didn't matter; I started racking my brain to remember what I was doing before this. "Huh? What was I doing..." I squinted my face in confusion.

"Hey!" A voice called, I looked over to my left to see a sillowet of a man, he didn't have a face, but yet there was a mouth.

"..Who are you? Do you know where I am?" The man seemed to light up as I asked my questions.

"Ah! Im so glad you asked! I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also… you. As for where you are; you are in my domain you ignorant fool. "

A loud sound of doors opening came from behind me; I quickly turned, just in time to see the black hands grab me. I let out a scream, as I struggled to get away.

"Pipe down, isn't this what you wanted, right al-che-mest?" Truth gave a toothy grin at me. I screamed once more before the gates closed.

I watched every piece of information that passed by me, it felt as though my head would split open, I even screamed, saying that it hurts. But it soon became clear to me; the truth of everything, I knew it.

"M-mom?" I saw a sillout of a woman, and I knew that is was my mother. I reached out towards her, only to be denied, and sent right back to the front of the gate. I looked around me, and truth was still there, sitting peacefully, his legs crossed.

"How was it?" He asked curiously, leaning forward with much interest.

"Great, I learned that the theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong, I just need to seek a little further" I placed a hand on the gate, then I turned to truth, grinning. "Please! Show it to me again!"

The truth seemed slightly.. smug, as he talked "I cant, I can only show you this much for the toll you paid for." I raised an eyebrow

"Toll?"

"Yes, toll" The truth stood up and started walking towards me, one of his legs becoming human like, and one of mine braking off, I tried to scream, but truth was right in front of me, silencing anything I wanted to say

" Its equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?" His grin was inhumanly big, showing me his white teeth.

Suddenly I was pulled back into reality, and my leg hurted like nothing I ever felt like before, taking a quick glance, I noticed how I had no leg. "DAMN IT! this cant be happening!" I looked around for Edward, his clothes were scattered across the ground.

"It wasn't- It wasn't supposed to be this way! Help! Somebody please..." I heard moaning not far ahead of, I looked and I saw moms arm through the smoke "Mom! please help!" the smoke cleared, and what I saw... wasn't human.

"No, no no! This is wrong! This isn't what we wanted!" I looked around the room, my yelling slightly muffled by the chocked sobs. "Ed, Edward please!" I staggered over towards a suit of armor, nocking its head down, I began to yell;

"Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! You can have it! So, give him back! He's my only brother!"

I clapped my hands


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into central commands, Ed following close behind me, with the small clinks of his armor. Knowing that he was beside me; made me feel slightly better; considering I was going to _Mustangs _office. I really hate that bastard, he always makes fun of how my chest was undeveloped,how I looked like a guy with long hair, or my height. I quickened my pace slightly, and Ed's armor clanked more rapidly, trying to keep at the same pace as me. Which was slightly difficult; as the hallway was slightly crowded, and he was a huge suit of armor, he caught attention and kept bumping into people, which he immediately apologized upon doing.

Soon, we reached Mustangs office, and I let out a huge sigh, which did not go unnoticed by Ed.

"Are you ok, sister?" He glanced at me, his tone showing clear concern.

"Im fine, I just don't want to be in the same room as the Colonel bastard." I muttered, glancing at the ground, I heard Ed scoff, and I quickly pulled my head up.

"You have to go in sometime, sister" Ed looked at me, and I looked away, right before opening the door to the bastard's office.

"Oi, bastard! We're here!" I yelled out, I took a quick glance around the room; noone seemed to be here, and the only thing indicating that a human was here was the huge stack of paperwork on mustangs desk. I was about to leave, but I heard mustangs voice from behind the huge pile.

"Fullmetal? Is that you? I really cant see you, your too short!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BASTARD!" I yelled, clenching my fist, trying my hardest not to go and punch the flame out of him. I heard the man's arrogant laugh, and I just glared. I glared at the stack of papers, and it was a wonder how the papers didn't have a hole in them yet.

Mustang pushed some of the papers aside to show me the smirk that was on his face, and the teasing reflecting off his eyes.

...

I hate this man.

"Fullmetal, nice to see you came, you too Edward" Mustang nodded a greeting to Ed, who waved back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is there a reason you called us? You don't seem like the type to just call us to say 'hello' " I crossed my arms, showing my impatience very clearly to the man in front of me. But, it seemed like he ignored my stance, and my attitude.

"I have a mission for you." All signs of joking vanished from his face, so I just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, letting my arms dangle to my sides now.

"I need you to go under cover at a school in Xing, we believe that some wealthy family's there might be plotting against Amestris." He handed me a single blank envelope, the words 'CLASSIFIED' stamped in big red letters. Really? That is sort of, well, dumb, what if someone sees the envelope and looks into it?

I snatched the envelope from mustangs hands, and quickly opened it, quickly skimming through, I learned that I needed to infiltrate ouran academy and was to stay with ... Major Ryōuji...

"Why Major Ryōuji?" I asked, handing the papers to Ed for him to read.

"Major Ryōuji is the only officer undercover in Xing for now, and it was difficult getting him in there, even if he is a cross dresser."

"Fine, ill give you that" I turned towards Ed, his glowing red eyes were examining the paper from top till bottom. "C'mon Ed" My voice snapped him out of his reading session as he looked at me. "We have to pack for Xing." Ed nodded, but as we started to walk out, the Colonel had one more thing to say;

"Edward cannot come with you, he would be too suspicious"


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose that's how I ended up here; on a boat heading for Xing undercover. Luckily for me, Wrench, my mechanic, had some extra dyes in his house that Grandpa Pinako used. I really do want to know what he uses those dyes for, but that's none of my concern. My hair color was now a soft honey blond, while my eyes where still the same color brown they always were.

I wore a baggy red sweater of a black tank top, with black pants and combat boots. I quietly glanced around me, not many people were on the boat, most likely on those 'planes' everyone is getting hyped about, and the people on te ship were really odd.

There was this one man, John I believe his name was, who kept talking to me like I was a long time friend, but I had never met him before! Even stranger, his brown hair stuck up at odd angles, and he wore a large brown trench cloak. The man even had glasses, but he didn't wear them. *

There was also this woman, Elizabeth, who kept glancing at me and John, and kept getting nose bleeds every time she looked. She said it was natural, as she held a tissue to her nose, but Im not so sure. She had light brown hair, that fell loosely to her back, bright green eyes, and a flower clip in her hair.**

And finally, there was this little girl; she looked no older than 10, who twitched her fingers nervously, her hair was pulled into a bun, and she would fidget with it sometimes, twirling her brown ; she had green eyes and a light blue streak in her hair.***

Soon enough, the boat's horn blew loudly, signaling that we were nearing the deck. John and Elizabeth paid no mind; but, the girl seemed to jump, clutching her chest, before blushing , and mumbling something to herself.

Everyone started gathering their supplies together; including me, but as I stood up and walked away, John followed me, talking all the while.

"And can you just believe that? She actually slapped me! And I did nothing wrong! It hurted badly!" He rubbed his cheek, pouting childishly.

"Hmm." I grunted, seriously, this guy didn't know when to stop, he was worst than Lieutenant Colonel Maes!

"You know Haruhi, your goals are selfish." I turned around to face John, his face was much more serious than before, and he had an aura that just read _RUN AWAY!_ In a matter of seconds, a once goofy man turned into a serious person, a force to be reckon with.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he couldn't possibly know about the philosopher stone, could he?

"... I wish you luck, Fullmetal." He walked away, his tail coat flipping as he turned, and I could only just stare as he walked away. And a loud noise filled the ship

'Vwoop, Vwoop~'

* * *

I got off the ship at the dock, and I immediately felt like laying down, right then and there. I had lag, although I don't think it would be called 'boat lag'. I stretched my libs above me, until I heard a satisfying 'crack' from my bones. Giving a smirk, I picked up my small suitcase and walked down the pier; many faces passed by me, but none of them looked like Major Ryōuji.

Frowning, I kept walking, Looking for the tall brunette. I soon started absentmindedly started to walk, thinking about what John had said.

_He said my goals were selfish; so he knew I was searching for the Philosopher stone, And he called me 'Fullmetal', meaning that my disguise didn't work on him, but how did he know? Is he apart of the military, but I just never noticed? No, I think I would have remembered someone like him. Have we met before? He did talk to me like an old friend, but I don't think I ever seen that man before in my life. And what was that noise? Vwoop, Vwoop? That has to be the weirdest noise ever..._

I bumped into someone, knocking me and the person on our butts. I winced at the pain.

"You ok?" I asked, looking over to who I bumped into; She was a tall woman, with many curves, her hair was a light brown that looked like it would fall slightly over her waist; a long light purple skirt, a dark purple top, and a small white jacket.

"Yes, Im fine." The woman answered, slowly getting up.

"Sorry about that, my name is Haruhi" _Might as well get friendly, I did crash into her after all._

The woman seemed to pause as she examined me closer, namely my hair. "Haruhi Elric?" She asked hesitantly, to which I nodded.

"Yes, what's your name?" The woman gave a broad smile as she put a hand on her chest.

"I am Ryōuji Fujioka! Im the one who will host your stay in Xing!" The woman, no, _man_ grabbed me by the shoulders, a smile on his face.

Mustang said he was a cross dresser.

I just didn't think that it was this far.

* * *

*** John is the doctor; he will not appear later on.**

**** That his Hungary from hetalia, she will not appear later on**

***** that was me, I will not appear later on.**

**GODDAMNT IT HARUHI! IM 14! NOT 10! DX**


End file.
